


What will have in store the new year

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [23]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>All Stars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will have in store the new year

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #23: All stars_

“Are you seeing the Captain? There’s a chance he’d lost virginity before he turns one hundred.”  
Tony approaches him to share a cutting remark. It’s his way to love, and Bruce knows best.  
“She’s nice… She looks a lot like a girl from the fifties.”  
“And were you expecting something dfferent?”  
Steve seems happy. Clint and Natasha are surely happy.  
Bruce, at some point, will turn off the light – and it will be dark.  
“It’s not midnight, but you know, the time zone and everything, I would suggest you talk to her now: she wasn’t easy to find, but a friend will always serve the cause, so…”

“Hi,” she whispers, so far away.  
And Bruce asks himself what will have in store the new year, because he want to find it out.


End file.
